Little Einsteins
|show = Little Einsteins |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official logo |channel = Disney Junior |release = Disney Junior |release_date = |channel2 = Playhouse Disney |release2 = Playhouse Disney |release2_date = |netflix = |service = Disney NOW |service_note = |service2 = Disney+ |rating = ''' |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 67 |recording_studio = Pomann Sound |production_company = Curious Pictures The Baby Einstein Company |creator = Eric Weiner Olexa Hewryk |director = Andy Thom (supervising, season 2) |producer = Kris Greengrove |distributor = Buena Vista Television (2005–07) Disney-ABC Domestic Television (2007–09) |starring = Erica Huang Jesse Schwartz Natalia Wojcik Aiden Pompey Harrison Chad |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikia = http://littleeinsteins.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Einsteins_Wiki |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Einsteins |imdb = tt0756522 |tv.com = disney-little-einsteins |theme = file:Little Einsteins Theme Song.ogg |credits = file:Little Einsteins - Credits (English).ogg }} Little Einsteins is an animated edutainment TV developed for television by Douglas Wood who created the concept and characters. The series was based on the direct-to-video film of the same name, subtitled Our Huge Adventure. Plot Get ready to climb aboard and explore with the Little Einsteins! Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June are the Little Einsteins. They zoom through the skies with their incredible ship Rocket. This preschool is full of adventures that introduce kids to nature, world cultures and the arts. Each episode has a mission and journey of discovery that incorporates a celebrated piece of classical music and a renowned work of art or world culture. The Little Einsteins team use their passion and talents to work together and solve challenges. This Musical Adventure will take you out of this world! Overview Little Einsteins was designed to teach the target demographic art and music appreciation by integrating famous or culturally significant artworks (usually, but not exclusively, paintings) and classical music (most typically from the Baroque, Classical, and Romantic era) into the scenery, plot, and soundtrack of each episode. The show is also designed to encourage viewer interaction (such as patting their knees, gesturing or singing along to help the characters succeed on their "mission") https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Einsteins#Overview Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 39 |premiere2 = |finale2 = }} Streaming } | |- | Disney+ | | Present |- | Prime Video | | Present |- | iTunes | | Present |} Channel history Little Einsteins aired on Playhouse Disney from till , then on when Playhouse Disney rebranded, The series aired reruns on Disney Junior until March of 2019. Songs Cast |actor = Jesse Schwartz |actor2 = Trenton Rogers |actor3 = Harrison Chad http://voicechasers.com/database/showactor.php?actorid=1924 |audio = }} |actor = Erica Huang |audio = }} |actor = Natalia Wojcik |audio = }} |actor = Aiden Pompey |audio = }} |} International versions |version = "AA" Film Company |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian, AA Film).png |channels = Çufo }} |version = "Jess" Discographic |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Baraem Disney Channel MBC3 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Cantonese).PNG |channels = Playhouse Disney }} RTL Kockica }} Disney Channel }} Playhouse Disney }} Disney Junior Ketnet Net5 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = TV5 }} }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (French, France).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney TF1 }} Disney Junior ORF eins Playhouse Disney Super RTL }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = ERT1 RIΚ2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Hop! Channel }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = RÚV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior MNCTV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney Rai 2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Disney Junior TV Tokyo }} |logo = LTEKorean.png |channels = EBS Tooniverse }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = А1 }} TV2 }} |logo = Reupload.jpg |channels = Disney Junior }} Playhouse Disney }} }} Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior RTP2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel TVR 1 Disney Junior }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Russian).png |channels = 2x2 Канал Disney PlusPlus K1 }} }} }} Disney Channel }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Scandinavian).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Tamil).jpg |channels = Chutti TV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Channel 7 Channel 7 HD }} version |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Turkish).png |channels = Disney Channel }} |version = voice-over |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior }} |} References